Sense of Humor
by Typist Massacre
Summary: Kaiba reached into his desk and noticed a small piece of paper, crumpled up in a ball. Causiously he pulled it out and unraveled it. His eyes widened at what he found written inside:You will like my sense of humor. Rated M for Chapter 4. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Temporarily back from the dead.. Long gone dead. I'm not watching Yu-Gi-Oh anymore, but I still find this the best couple for  
shonen-ai/yaoi relationships. And I have just too much music that fit these two perfectly.

"It was a day unlike any other day. The flowers bloomed. Nothing could cease the glorious sunlight from piercing through the gloomy clouds. The wind continued to blow and graze every being that it came across. Nothing new. Nothing changed. Nothing out of the ordinary, but of course it is easy to see the surface. Beyond the cover, nothing's ever the same. The spite for another may soon out grow its ridged shell and from it emerage such feelings that one would never expect. Funny how things work out that way."

The graceful strokes of the inked full pen brushed against the smooth surface of the white paper beneath it, as it left its blue ink mark behind. The light was shouded and concealed by a shadow that soon made itself known, as well as its possesser.

"What cha writing Jou-kun?" chirped the small boy.

Melted honey eyes strayed from the paper, "Oh, it's nothing, Yuugi," Jounouchi said before quickly putting his thoughts away.

Yuugi's face contorted to that of disbelief, "Come on, you've been acting funny lately. I know something's up." His violet-ruby eyes scanned the area, curious to see if anyone was eavesdropping or being awkardly silent and still in order to listen in, before he continued, lowering his soft voice to a whisper, "Is it your father?"

Jounouchi blinked and let out a laugh, "Nah, it's got nothing to do with that old bastard. Don't worry about it Yuugi, there's nothing wrong. Come on, would I lie to you?"

The teacher bursted into the room and shouted out orders before Yuugi had the change to reply to Jounouchi's simplistic question. The class silenced themselves and sat in their arraged desks awaiting further instructions. 

Part One: So This is how it Starts

Break. The lunch bell rang and students scrambled out of their cramped cages to escape to the great outdoors, even if the moment of freedom would be brief.

Jounouchi decided to remain behind instead of joining his fellow companions for lunch. A war was creating great catastrafies within his skull, probably fracturing it as well if it were given the chance to erupt and become much worse than it already was. He pulled out the paper once more. The very one he had been recording his thoughts upon. 

He lifted his pen and entangled it within his long, delecate fingers. Playing around the hard plastic barrier that contained the thin ink sac inside. Pausing, Jounouchi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Silence surrounded him, all except for the dulled murmer of thousand of voices that where entraped inside and outside the school walls, softened and blocked as much as possible buy clear glass windows, sturdy plaster and wood walls and countless other obsticals. 

Slowly, he lowered his pen's tip against the smooth surface once more. The door swung open with force before shutting loudly. 

Jounouchi jumped and his body's reflex came into action, throughing his hand off course and the pen's dark ink mark slashed right though the paper's center and over any sentances previously written. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose you either failed a test and the teacher's giving you another chance to rewrite it or we had an inclass essay and you feel it will do you some good to have your time extended," rumbled a low, dark and crude voice as footsteps made their way across the room.

"None of your business, Kaiba," Jounouchi snapped. The paper was no good to him now. His thoughts had been crossed out and violated. 

Noticing the foot steps coming closer, he grabbed his paper and crumpled it up quickly and shoved it into his bag. 

"Come come now, Katsuya, no need to ambush me with such 'affection', " Kaiba snorted. A loud thud clashed with the wood of a desk once he placed the metalic briefcase down.

"Affection? Oh please Kaiba, don't flatter me. I have just as much affection towards you as I do for jock itch."

"So does that mean you touch yourself whenever I enter your head? To cure a bad itch?"

Jounouchi's throat swelled up on Kaiba's words. He couldn't counter the attack with words of his own. 

Knowing that he had cornered the blond boy, Kaiba continued, twisting his face to that of pure disgust, more drama for an even greater effect, "Oh god. You are a perverted little puppy aren't you?"

"I WOULD NEVER- That's just gross! The hell gave you that idea!"

"Well... you were comparing me to jock itch, so I believed it to be a cryptic message," his face was calm, never looking up at the fair boy, "You were always easy to read. Like a children's novel. No effort at all."

Jounouchi shot up from his seat so fast, his chair was thrown aside and colided with a neighboring desk before falling to the ground with another loud bang. "Fuck you, Kaiba!"

"I'm sure you would like to, Katsuya."

"That's not what I ment!" Jou's face was swelling up and glowing a deep shade of red. 

Red out of anger.  
Red out of spite.  
Red out of embarrassment.  
Red out of fear. 

_God let that all be a joke. Does he really have a clue?_

Kaiba looked up, his piercing blue eyes looked straight into Jou's amber. Jounouchi stepped back, never before had he actually looked at Kaiba's profile so carefully as the stood eye to eye. 

A moment passed. Nothing was said. No movement was made. Finally, Kaiba closed his case and placed it down on the floor, resting it against one of the legs of the desk before straightening his body, exposing the full extent of his height, easly towering over the blond. 

"Well then, what did you mean?" He knew he had Jounouchi cornered and it wasn't his personality to back out when he had an advantage over anything.

_Great. What to say? How to turn things around?_

Once again. No words could escape from his mouth. His throat continued to swell up and choke on the dark youth's words.   
Time was ticking. If he didn't say something soon then perhaps his worst fear would reviele itself unintentionally. 

"What I ment was," his eyes looked away to the side as he picked his brain and fought to get the words out.

Kaiba raised in eyebrow. 

"I-I..." he was studdering. With every word he said, there risked the truth coming out. 

Lighting struck him. A challange. Kaiba was challanging him. 

A smile appeared upon his lips. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I ment."

Kaiba was taken aback. This was clearly not what he was expecting. "What?"

_The tables had turned. Take this oppertunity now!_

Jounouchi inched closer, making sure he was always within a few centemeters of the dark youth's body. "I said. That's exactly what I ment." He closed his eyes partway, made his lips more noticable and spoke softly. Playing with his new found stradegy while at the same time, admitting the feelings that were concealed inside him.   
"I think about you all the time. I-I think I've fallen in love with you, Seto Kaiba..." 

"That's enough, Katsuya. Whatever you're playing, I'm not falling for it," Kaiba snapped and shoved Jou aside before leaving the room with a huff. 

The door opened and slammed shut. The room remained silent for a moment.

Jou let out an excentric laugh. Never before had he seen Kaiba so cornered so the outburst was to be expected.  
Now instead of basking in the glory of his first battle with his love interesting, Jou decided to not let the game come to an end just yet. Taking out yet another sheet of paper and his pen, he scribbled down the first thing that came to mind and quickly shoved the note inside the dark youth's desk.

At last, he left the room for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't tell me. It's been nearly three years since I've done a chapter for this story? Yeah, painful. Alright. Here goes nothing.

*********************************************************************************

The door slammed behind him, loud enough to turn a few heads in the hallways as he darted through the school. The encounter with Katsuya had left Kaiba startled and the whole experience was rather unsettling. But to not show any weakness, Kaiba continued his way through the school with the same cold expression he carried on his face everyday. As hard as he tried, he could not get Katsuya's face out of his mind and the words he had said with rang through his ears.

It was unnatural for melted honey eyes to look at ice blue steel ones and admit true feelings. Or was it?

Feet away from the exit, Kaiba stood there in thought. Katsuya was a trickster and a brat. He would do anything he could to get a reaction out of someone, even if that means to say something that was completely untrue. If he wanted to play such a game, then it would leave him no choice but to play alone. Seto grinned. He loved challenges and there had never been a challenge he couldn't win, with the exception of Yuugi. That kid was in a league of his own, but enough with the puny one. He turned around on his heel and headed back to the classroom, now going over strategic plans to get back at Katsuya for his little trick. No matter how convincing it sounded, he was not going to fall for it.

As he approached the staircase that lead back to the corridor his classroom was in, he heard the familiar voice of that smart-ass and the laughter of his retarded friends. It's Honda and Anzu. What do you expect him to think of them.

Kaiba moved up the stairs just as Katsuya was coming down with his group of friend and there in the centre the two met once more. Time froze as the faced each other, the only two souls who knew what had happened in that empty classroom. Katsuya's throat swelled once more seeing the beautiful, dark youth's face but tried to still his beating heart. He had Kaiba where he wanted him and was not about to let it slip from his grasp. Unfortunately Kaiba was thinking the same thing in terms of game play and closed his eyes as he began to pass the group. Katsuya sighed with relief as the boy passed him but was caught when he heard that raspy voice call him out.

" Hey dog," he called in his stern and overpowering voice. Jou turned raised a fist at him, "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Shut your trap and come up with me. I wish to talk to you in private. Unless you want to run away with a tale between your pathetic little legs."

Left in doubt, Jou watched Kaiba ascend up the stairs after making the request, not once turning his head to check whether or not he was going to follow. "Sounds serious!" exclaimed Honda and Anzu nodded in agreement. "Did you two have another fight today," Yuugi sighed and looked at Jou, his eyes flashing with bouts of worry.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Jou said with a raised eyebrow and waved to his friends before rushing up the steps. "I'll catch you guys later."

Kaiba stood in the hallway and waited for the blond to arrive. With it being now half way through the lunch break, most of the students had moved on outside the building's walls or beyond the school grounds. The silence was broken by the rushed steps of someone approaching.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd even come. Before we get this started, have any other vulgar comparisons you wish to get out in the open? Herpes for example?"

Jou panted and gritted his teeth before came to a halt and stood in front of him, "What do you want Kaiba? What is so important that you had to call me away from my pals there? If it is about what I said earlier," he grinned and placed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head going back to playing the part. " I meant every word of it. I really - really do like you. You are so tall, handsome and strong. Smart and dark," Jou approached Kaiba, now standing only inches away and watching his face remain cold but fighting to stay so. " You are so mysterious. Let me in Kaiba. I want to know what it is like to be you. "

That seemed to be the trigger that resulted in dark boy pushing Jou away as hard as he could, nearly forcing him to hit the ground. " I do not know what the fuck you are playing, Katsuya but this is sick! You are a perverted fuck and seriously need to get your head examined. Or better yet - lobotomized!"

Jou looked up at Kaiba, never before had he seen the so enraged before and just as quickly as the words spat out of his mouth like cruel venom, he had walked off.

He was in shock and found himself unable to move. This was certainly not what he had expected and he felt his heart shatter on spot. Kaiba had said straight to his face how he thought of him and it hurt. Now he was left confronting his heart and his mind. If he was to continue playing this game, then Kaiba would be his perminate enemy and there would be no chance he would ever express truthfully how he felt about the other. Yet at the same time, he had him on the run and he was winning. But at what cost? Jou sat down on the ground and remained there until the bell rang.

Kaiba rushed into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him. He did not want to be disturbed as he attempted to gather himself and regain control of his actions. What Katsuya had said back there struck a nerve and he breathed a deep sigh before glancing at himself in the mirror. There was something different this time. A part of him had been cracked open but only Katsuya had seen it. Taking a closer look, he examined himself further. The crack was small, very small but a crack could lead to other cracks and soon his whole personal would be shattered by that dog if he did not do something quick. Kaiba glared at himself, mad he allowed himself to be upset by the dog and mad at himself for losing that round. He was going to have to play this game the same way Katsuya was. With emotion rather than facing it head on. The bell rang and Kaiba headed back to class with a new strategy at hand.

If you can't hate them, love them.


	3. Chapter 3

Well would you look at that. Instead of three years maybe a few days? Uh… not to beg but please feel free to check out my current Harry Potter fanfic. D: it's so lonely with no reviews. Chapter 3 R&R please.

************************************************************************************

An hour or so had passed since class was in session once more. The teacher lectured about verbs in the English lanuage while the class took down notes, or pretended to. Jou scribbled strategic plans in his notebook, not wanting to back down after Kaiba's attack earlier in the hallway. What was said stabbed his heart like a sharpened blade but no matter how much he bled, Jou was determined to get back. With smooth and graceful strokes, the Japanese alphabet escaped his pen and made their imprint upon the white surface of the paper. He was lost in thought and wiggled his foot out of habit. Faster and faster his hand wrote down his thoughts, trying to catch up to the speed of his heart and brain before he had to stop and admit that the body could never match the speed of thought. Putting the pen down, he wiggled his fingers and tried to regain feeling once more so he could gain control of his hand. These thoughts were very important and could not afford to be left out.

On the other side of the class, instead of a pen, the rapid clicking of plastic filled the air around Kaiba's desk. His thin fingers danced across the surface of his laptop's keyboard as he took down notes nearly as fast as the teacher was writing them down. After spending so many years at the foot of a keyboard, his typing skills could easily overwhelm any of the teacher's in the computer departments downstairs. Of course, all this came with psychical damage on his body. Between large paragraphs of notes, Kaiba would have to stop and occasionally rub his wrists as he tried to numb out the pain of carp tunnel setting in and wrecking havoc on the tendons inside. Once satisfied with the numbness, he went returned to usual position and started typing away once more. This was always how things worked for him. Numb out the pain and continue on.

"Take out your English Textbooks and turn to page 43," the teacher announced to the class and in that moment the silence was broken by the movement of the entire classroom shifting their bodies. Jou grabbed his bag and shifted through the untidy mess of loose papers and other miscellaneous stuff before finding it at behind a pile of papers. Kaiba was more organized than that and could easily find anything in his desk with his eyes closed, which he cared to do as he found the task rather unimportant. With a silent sigh, he reached into the desk to retrieve his book when his hand brushed up against something unfamiliar. He grabbed it and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the corner of his desk. He looked down at it rather curiously. This was probably from some student who was too lazy to throw their trash away and found it more resourceful to just throw it away in the closest are as soon as possible. The thought of that kind of situation disgusted him for Kaiba had no forgiveness for lazy behaviour. Yet - wait a minute. What if this was placed here intentionally? Slowly, he unravelled the paper, finding words between the creases.

"You will like my sense of humour."

What kind of message was this? A cryptic one? A threat? The poor penmanship gave clues as to who wrote the message but the paper was so distorted because of its forced shape, it was hard to make out whether the strokes of the pen were intentional or an illusion of the light and shadow that hit the many creases.

Jou looked over at Kaiba, curious as to what he was staring at when he noticed the boy was reading the message he had left in there before the break. Message sent! Message sent! Commence with stage two.

Jou smiled and quickly grabbed another piece of paper, jotting down his next phase of the war. Satisfied with it, Jou crumpled up the paper loudly until it was in a perfectly round shape. The class looked towards him because it was sudden noise that had disturbed the teacher. "Mr. Katsuya," the teacher called out, "since you feel it is necessary to made such loud noises when I am talking, perhaps you would like to read the next sentence in English." Jou blinked and pointed to himself. "What? I just made of mess of the notes I made and wanted to get rid of that paper! I didn't want to throw it in my bag and later confuse it for the real notes," he spoke out of protest. Kaiba snickered at the comment, "Like the real notes would do you any good anyways."

Jou turned to Kaiba and threw the crumpled ball at his head, "Shut your yap you arrogant, stuck up bastard!" Kaiba raised his hand and caught the ball before it could hit his face and he growled. The class gasped and the teacher hit the blackboard with a ruler, annoyed with Jou`s behaviour. "If that's how you're going to act in my class Mr. Katsuya then I have no choice but to demand you leave at once! Your presence is no longer wanted in this class for today. You may return when you feel you can handle things more adult like!"

Without a word, Jou stood up, collected his things and headed towards the door. Yuugi, Honda and Anzu looked to their friend worriedly but dared not say a word incase it would anger the teacher further. Just as Jou was heading out the door, he paused and looked at Kaiba. He darted his eyes towards the ball in the dark youth's hands before looking back up at him in the eye and winked at him. Seto blinked and looked down at the paper in his hand. Was all this a set up? Did Seto Kaiba just fall for one of the dog's tricks willingly without catching on? Glaring, he clenched the ball tightly, beating himself up for being tricked so easily like that.

"Is there anything you forgot Mr. Katsuya," the teacher spoke up sternly and crossed his arms across his chest. Jou never looked at the teacher once as he left the classroom. Settling down, the teacher continued with his lessons and the class went back to its usual ritual. All except Kaiba. He held the paper tightly and took down a few notes but found himself looking down at the paper far too often than he would ever want to admit. Finally, he lowered his hands to his lap and slowly started to unfold the paper. As he unfolded the hidden message, the words from the last paper popped into his head.

What does he mean I'll like his sense of humour?

He held the paper and looked down at it, reading what was written inside.

"I will leave the room with an upper hand and overpower you with wit."

Another loud noise broke through the air as Kaiba quickly crumpled the paper up in anger. He did it! He had actually made play the part of the fool by falling straight into the dog's trap! How could he be so stupid!

"What is it Mr. Kaiba," the teacher growled, now getting annoyed of this constant interruption. `

"I have to leave for business reasons," Seto calmly replied and packed his things quickly. "I apologize for the interruption." Just like that, he too left the class. The students were puzzled as to what exactly was going on but for the teacher, he looked out to the class and asked if anyone else was planning to leave so they could continue on.

Kaiba made his way down the stairs and headed towards the school enterance where lo and behold Jou stood, as if waiting for him. "I knew you would do something stupid when you read that. Guess I'm not the only thing that's predictable-"

"What the hell do you want with me Katsuya!" Kaiba snapped. He was getting tired of these cat and mouse games, but more he was getting annoyed with not being the one in charge.

"You know what I want Kaiba," Jou looked at him sternly with a sly smile. "We've been over this. I want you."

Kaiba kept his scowl as he stared at the blonde. This was just another one of his tricks, he wanted him to flip out so he could claim victory over today's war. But not anymore. Kaiba had told himself that if he was ever going to beat Jou at this strange game, then he would have to bite his tongue and play by the scoundrel's rules. Slowly, he approached the blonde and softly said, "Come with me." Jou`s eyes widened upon hearing those words and turned to follow Kaiba. The two made their way across the school grounds, pass the enterance gates and further more down the street until they were no longer on school property. Jou looked around, wondering where Kaiba was leading him but never dared to ask. Jou`s mind was racing, was Seto going to beat the shit out of him? No. He wouldn't stoop so low, especially in a game of emotional significance and wits. Kaiba changed his course of direction, when he strayed off the sidewalk and into an empty lot that was being over run by shrubs and high grasses. Should he follow him? What if this was a trap or better yet, what if he really was going to beat the shit out of him and leave his battered body there out of sight? "Hurry up you dumb mutt," Kaiba's voice shouted from the greenery and Jou did so. He batted the grass out of his face until he found Kaiba against the side of a building that neighboured the vacant lot. The bushes covered this one clear patch with shade and a tree hid them completely from the blue sky. Beams of sunlight penetrated through the holes between leaves and twigs, making the atmosphere dance around. The dark youth tapped his thigh with a forefinger as he waited for the blonde to approach him. "What did you drag me all the way out here Kaiba? If you wanted to beat my ass we could easily have done so in public. I know who pissed off you are-" Jou let out a yelp as Kaiba reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt before violently throwing him around until his back hit the side of the building. It hurt, he'll admit but the strange thing was Seto still had a firm grip on him. Jou clenched his teeth as he glared up at Kaiba, who looked down at him coldly with those ever still ocean blue eyes. "Well!" Jou snapped, "What are you waiting for! Punch me already!"

"You never learn when to shut up," Kaiba's deep voice growled before claiming victory in this war. The air was till. His body was frozen. Jou`s mind, for the first time had stopped and his heart seemed to cease beating. He felt warmth against his lips and the soft, warm breeze of another's breath on his skin. Seto Kaiba claimed victory with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed. How much? Neither of them seemed to care. Whether or not

Kaiba was putting up a front just to shut Jou up didn't matter anymore.

Jou's one true wish had come true, but the taste was all bitter sweet.

He had tricked Kaiba into kissing him by pretending to be in love with him, and never for once actually admiting with pure sincerity. Just as quickly as it happened, Kaiba pulled back and smirked, satisfied with Jou's reaction.

"There. I win. Now leave me alone."

Jou's heart ached. This was not how he wanted this to end. As Kaiba stood up straight and turned around to leave, a force like no other took over his body and Jou reached out, grabbing the tall boy's coat to pull him back. Kaiba stood there in shock, feeling Jou's weight against his back and the tight grip on his jacket.

Jou pressed himself against the boy's back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I should have been honest with you. I thought if I tricked you into kissing me, I would get over this but in the end in made me want you more but it's not fair to you."

Pulling away from the blond, Kaiba jerked around and stared at the boy. "You mean this game of yours... you... you TRICKED me into kissing you?

You sick little pathedic -"

"Kaiba I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far." Jou pleaded when he was met with a violent punch across the face. He fell to the ground and covered his nose with his hand. Blood ran through the creases between his fingers and spilled onto the vibrant green grass.

A soft thud was heard in the background as Kaiba threw his breifcase aside and approached Jou. Both scared and enraged, Jou waited until Kaiba placed a hand on his shoulder before turning around and punching him in the groin.

A yell escaped his lips before Kaiba hit the ground, curled up and holding his genitals. His face turned red and his breathing was hard.

Jou wiped the blood from his face and looked down at Kaiba before making a break for it and running away, leaving Kaiba on the ground in pain.

"GET BACK HERE COWARD!" Kaiba managed to scream out before Jou could no longer be in earshot. On the edge of the thick greenery, Jou stood there and hesistated to move any further. "Why should I? We're even now! I made a fool out of you, you broke my heart. You spilled my blood and I made you cry like a girl. What's there to discuss further?!"

Twigs and shrubs shuddered and were jostled about as Kaiba made his way through them, a hand still clutching over his grion.

"I want.. to know something," He paused and stood up right, wincing a little. "Why me?"

"I... don't know," Jou replied softly and wiped away fresh blood that trickled down his face.

"But I do know that it would never happen. You hate my guts and I think you're an asshole. You and I have nothing in common but still I couldn't help but sink into those ocean eyes of yours - GOD listen to me I sound like a love sick puppy!"

"That's because you are," the other commented. "You also have a sick sense of humor."

The two boys stood there in silence for a moment, as a car drove by and picked up dust, the wind carrying it towards the sky.

"So how can we move past this? Things are going to be different between us,"

"And none of the others must ever know."

"Yeah.." Jou nodded, "it would be too weird for them. So are we just going to pretend this never happend?"

"That would be the reasonable thing to do," Kaiba said calmly and picked away specs of dirt and blades of grass from his briefcase.

Jou held himself for a moment and ran two fingers across his lips... pretend it never happened -

"Waitaminute," Jou spoke up. "Why did you kiss me?!"

Unphased, Kaiba looked at Jou, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well did you kiss me because you are so fixated on winning all the time or was it that you -" Jou's face flushed red and his eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! YOU YOU YOU YOU-"

Quickly, Kaiba put a hand over Jou's mouth, "YOU NEVER learn to shut up don't you!"

Calming just a little, Jou gawked at the dark boy, "So which one is it?"

He huffed and walked back into the thick greenery.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," Jou snapped and chased after him, "so which is it Kaiba?"

"Jou," he replied softly and dropped his briefcase on the ground, like he had done moments before.

"None of this. Ever happened. When we're done here, things are going to go back to normal. You will continue to hate me and I'll continue to insult you. This is just how things have to be."

Before another word could slip out of Jou's mouth, Kaiba pressed his lips against the blond's and ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip. Weakening at the knees, Jou gave into Kaiba and wrapped his arms around his neck. As they kissed, with each moment becoming more passionate than the last, the two boys quickly started to strip each other of their clothes until they were naked on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

Kaiba sucked and nipped at Jou's pink nipple, making the blond moan and writhe in pleasure.

"Ah... Kaiba.."

Hearing the boy moan his name, Kaiba sucked on a finger, coating it in slick saliva. He leaned up and met Jou's lips with his own once more before inserting the slick finger into the boy's enternace. Jou sucked in air sharply through his nose, not wanting to let go Kaiba's lips. As they kissed, Kaiba's tongue penetrated Jou's lips and slid inside. Subconciously, Jou spread his legs apart and Kaiba responded with inserting a second finger.

A small yelp was made by the blond but he didn't try to crawl away from the pain for a moment. The kiss broke, each desperating needing air.

"Kaiba... please..."

Kaiba shifted and wrapped Jou's legs around his waist as he positioned himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Jou's tight enternace. This was going to hurt the boy, but with both of them being driven by lust and passion, even pain could not stop them. With a swift gesture, Kaiba thrusted himself inside the boy and Jou gripped the ground tightly, opening his mouth in pain but no sound came out. A tear rolled down his cheek and his chest rose and fell at the pace of his heartbeat.

Kaiba rolled his eyes back, feeling how hot and tight the blond was, he pulled out and thrusted back in.

Again, Jou silently screamed.

It hurt but it was amazing. Jou clenched down on Kaiba's cock and began to rotate his hips, encouraging the burnette to keep going.

Kaiba did exactly that and started fucking the boy mercilessly, sliding himself in and out of the tight enterance. Both boys moaned and bit their lips as they fucked, each thrust getting faster and harder than the last.

On his last thrust, Kaiba drove himself so deep inside, Jou screamed aloud. His prostate had been hit and the rythem of Kaiba's cock rubbing against it was the greatest drug ever. The pleasurable screams encouraged Kaiba even more to continue thrusting into the boy, hitting the same spot. Faster and faster, their bodies began to shake violently with each thrust and were nearing the edge.

"Jounouchi... say my name... I wanna hear you say my name when you cum..."

"Kai... Kai-"

"No... my REAL name..." Kaiba groaned and slammed into the boy a final time.

"SETO!!" Jou screamed and came, spilling his hot seed all over his stomach and Kaiba's.

Finally, Kaiba came inside Jou and kneeled there for a moment, panting and inside the boy as his hot seed surrounded his cock.

After a moment's rest, he slid himself out, a stream of cum seeped out and onto the soft ground.

Weakened and exaughsted, the brunette grabbed his clothes and started dressing. Jou watched, panting and confused as to what Kaiba was doing. They had just shared an amazing experiance and now was he leaving?

With his coat on and breifcase in hand, Kaiba turned to the naked boy and shot him his characteristic scowel.

"Put some clothes on. This never happened."

~~~~~R&R please~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Noise. That's all he could hear. The noise that filled the background, bombarding him at all angles. 

People talking. 

Pages being turned.

Chair sliding across the floor.

The door slamming sounds of life. Nothing but noise.

The clock ticked away the precious seconds of life Jou were wasting, sitting there in his seat only waiting for the day to end already. At 8:17 in the morning. 

Yuugi was showing off the newest cards he got from his Grandpa's game shop and Jou pretended to be interested, failing miserably.

"You don't look ok, Jou. Something wrong?"

"I just don't feel good Yuug," he simply replied and left it at that.

"If you're coming down with something then you should go see the nurse about it.""It's ok. I'm sure it will fix itself."

The feelings of neglect. Rejection. Shame. All these things can heal themselves. Right?

Within seconds of each other, Kaiba and the teacher arrived and Jou perked his head up. His eyes followed the dark boy across the room and to his desk. Scanning his profile, Jou's body could recall every sensation and emotion he had experienced the previous day as Seto and he shared a tender moment. 

But now, that all seemed like nothing more than a delusional dream. Kaiba walked past him and didn't even acknowledge his existence. Instead he sat down and pulled out his laptop and began typing away, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. Those delicate fingers that could be as gentle as a lover's touch. Jou turned away and stared down at a blank sheet of paper. By now, a week's worth of thoughts would be scribbled across its surface but so much has happened. Too many things. His brain could not process a single thought properly without the brunette's cruel words attacking his heart and making it bleed a little more. 

'This never happened.'

The teacher called out for order in the class and pulled out a textbook, the rest of the students following his every action and command. Looking up, the teacher spoke directly to Jou, his voice hard and stern, "I trust there will be no interuptions today, Katsuya?"

He sat there silently. Not even bothering to lift his eyes. The sound of plastic keys clicking ceased and he could feel Seto's eyes stare down his back. 'He's watching me. I could say or do anything I want to get his attention even more. God that's all I want. But…'

"No sir." 

*************************************************************************

The day crawled by. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes like hours. So on and so forth.

As the teacher lectured, Jou remained motionless. The piece of paper before him stared at him. A blank face.

They were gone. All of them. Every thought, idea and personal opinion of the teacher's monotone voice was gone. Where had they gone? 

Click. 

Click.

Click.

The strokes of the pen. The elegant lines that would decorate its surface. The drive behind it was missing. Where had it gone? Something was taken away from Jou and he had no idea how to get it back.

Click. Click.

Click.

The lunch bell rang and students crambled to leave the confindments of their classroom. Yuugi waved over to Honda and Anzu, telling them it was ok if they went ahead. Jou didn't move. He was obsessed with the wereabouts of his thoughts. 

"You should go see the nurse Jou. You've been eerily silent all day."

"I…I'm just tired Yuug. You better go and catch up with the others. I'd come with but I don't want you guys to get sick too."

"That's very thoughtful of you Jou. I'll grab you something to eat.""No.. I'm not hungry. Enjoy your lunch, Yuug."

Worried but trusting in his friend's word, Yuugi left the room and the door shut softly behind him.

This was familiar. Jou in the classroom, accompanied only by the one person in the world he both loved and hated. 

Not a word was said. Silence pressed itself down on Jou's shoulders, making him heavier and harder for him to remain silent.

Finally, silence was shattered by the screetching sound of metallic chair legs scraping across the ground and heavy footsteps approaching him. The sun was blocked out by a tall, dark figure and casted darkness on and around the blond. 

"Take that look off your face. That hopeless, broken harded look. What happened never will be spoken of. You and I both know that it could have never lasted long. You think you love me but you've just confused love with hate. I played along until I discovered why you confused the two. Deep down there is no difference, both lead to passion that results in actions that one later regrets. It's best to forget it ever happened and get on with our lives."

With his things packed, Kaiba headed towards the door and placed a hand on it before stopping in his tracks. "I have to hand it to you though. You have one twisted sense of humor. For a moment there, I really thought you loved me."

The door swung open and he was gone. 

As the sun beat down on Jou through glass window, rain fell and decorated the blank page, smudging blue lines into tiny snowflake shapes. 

"Yeah… some sense of humor."


End file.
